Mercs
by The Paragade Gamer
Summary: Mercs: The story of guns, friendship, rivalries, war and how a troublesome thief is stuck in the middle of it all. But most importantly how it is to be a merc in the crazily wonderful mixed up world of Team fortress 2. I plan to draw a picture for each chapter or 2 cause Im bored but not all that good at drawing Rated T but has some strong language at times :P


_**Note:**_

Valve owns Tf2,and all the maps and the characters except for my oc

(yeah I know an oc which probably is a perfectly perfect piece of crap character just pasted into the story cause my imagination feels like it who is just walking around one day meets the mercenaries, caused they are for some reason they are looking a new mercenary and my randomly random oc will be welcomed into the club with welcome her with open arm,oh and even more greatness hopefully not _everyone_ thinks that)

Well hello Ladies and gentlemen... And pyros

This is my first tf2 fanfic so sorry if this sucks

 _Now_

I sit in the back section of the train, it rumbles along the track taking its course, I lean towards the window and gaze at a gentle sunrise,this should calm me down but it doesn't. Then I notice I'm tense, real tense, but why?  
Better yet why did I agree to do this?

 _A While Before Now_  
 _ **Prologue**_

 _ **Part one**_  
 _CTF_ Doublecross_  
In the normal destruction among and under the bridge of doublecross outside of that is a small run down shack and within it  
The thoughts of a good robbery lay within the mind of young lady passed out on the side of a table  
"You'll never take me alive" she screams as police cars trails behind her, a big duffle bag hanging over her shoulder and a few thousand of dollar fly out the open part and whisk themselves into the street. She sprints into alleyways and shortcuts to avoid her pursuers.

 _I need higher ground_ i think to myself, my eyes dart all around the scene looking for a ladder,a backdoor, a climbable set of windows, anything.

 _Bingo_ I smirk looking brightly at a pulled up ladder attached to a staircase near an apartment building, its about 12 feet up

 _Fire escape_ I think, I'm only like 5'10, less than half of that, "phff easy" I reply using the wall as support as I quickly run up the wall and use my weight to pull down the ladder and then swiftly climb it till I reach the top of the poorly painted apartment

I pull down my goggles they have been resting peacefully on my head and the dark night becomes green and more easy to see through, small dials, latitude and longitude points and a small map of my current location are shown inside of my goggles like a screen. ahh the Nitewatchers 1020 Deluxe (or Nitewatchers for short ) one of my most simple but useful creations.

I'm waiting for _my_ ride and after a few seconds a huge gust of wind and debris blast next to me . A police chopper pulls up with a blinding light

(which doesn't kill my eyesight cause the Nitewatchers also switch to sun protectors when my situation changes, your welcome me)

and a loud man who screams through a megaphone. "This is the police we have you right where we want you, please surrender and put your hands up or we will have to use force", he has a serious tone in his voice,

 _Ha its the chief again, bet he's tired of me_

Then about 50 officers come from up the ladder and helicopters, and who knows where but there was 50 of them

 _yeah, really tired_

They all have guns out and pointed directly at me, I chuckle some

 _They all look so serious_

I see a few of them frown and one scratch his head, and then I notice something on my head,3 red dots  
I then chuckle some more  
I bet these Snipers couldn't hit my head if it was 12 feet tall.

"Actually Chief you're right where I want you" I reply cockily, you think 50 guns pointed at your face would tense you up some, nah not really, I stretch my shoulder some cause the weight of the duffle bag is stiffing it, and pull a smoke bomb out of a pocket of mine, (police don't notice shit I could have pulled an ak-47 out if i wanted) I casually throw it on the floor and the air goes gray, I hear a few bullets scatter and one wizz by my head

Well maybe one of those snipers ain't all that bad

But Of course none hit me I push and scramble among officers who are coughing from the air. I reach the edge of the building and without a care in the world i walk off it.

" _What the hell!? Are you freaking crazy"_ is what you might be thinking

God damn _mom_ I have a grappling hook, I know what I'm doing is what i would say back

 _Who are you talking to and who's talking to you_ is what my thoughts would say

The Reader

 _Reader?_

Yeah its called breaking the fourth wall, or seeking attention

 _Oh yeah its a dream and you can do whatever you want, makes sense, plus this is the dream world you never are_ _that_ _insane_

Wait what

 **Dream!?**

" _ **5 Minutes Left In The Mission**_ "

booms a loud and kinda threatening female voice

I yelp as the Voice slaps into reality and floor does the same to my face.I don't fall cause I'm a klutz.. hee hee of course not  
"Damn Mercenaries" I moan, rubbing my eyes and the side of my face a little "can't they just hurry up with their mission, they got to be tired of hearing Her voice" I get up off the floor and dust myself off  
"I know I am" I mutter as I move my way out of the kitchen,it's kind of dusty but I could careless not like anyone is coming over

I feel something nudge my foot, it's warm and smooth, I look down to see Max the teenage Alaskan Husky, he gives me a thoughtful look and then looks at his bowl.  
"Oh god, sorry Max I must have passed out" I say meaningfully and ruffle him behind the ear, he smiles as I hit his sweet spot "my dream was more exciting than anything happening today" I sigh

"Felt kinda real too" I add walking over to the fridge

He tilts his head as in saying ' _what happen_ '

"Well" I start as I open the fridge and pull out some meat ,the fridge is looking kinda empty

 _Note to self:buy food_

"It was of one of my older days, where I run into the place, steal the stuff and run out the backdoor"  
' _But you don't have a real plans after that_ ' Max sighs as I pick up his bowl and start walking to the door

I sigh back "yeah, but my plans are more fun when there last minute"  
 _'ppfff more like last second'_ he smirks as I drop his dinner in the bowl  
That is one of the things you gotta love about Max his humor, like who doesn't love a daily dose of that, and also _of course_ i wasn't talking with my dog I'm not freaking insane

... Well not that much, but it was like I could understand what he meant with how he tilted his head,or moved his nose or his brow

Is it kinda sad to have a dog as your best friend. _Fuck No_ its one of the best things in my life, dogs are better listeners, they are more active and they know if you're sad and always try to pick you up if you are.  
 _Screw people_  
 _Well aren't you ready to get out there_  
 _Ugg, I meant forget about them_  
I don't actually mean that, I'm not some semi crazy loner who just hangs with dogs  
 _You hang with cats too_  
Fuck No-

 _well yes I do like cats_ I mean I have more trust with dogs and animals in kinda general  
My thoughts are a nice place to be at but there lonely sometimes so I don't stay in them too much, I find something else to do like-  
' _You know what'_ Max asked flashing me back into the real world  
"What"  
' _I think that was June 23, the Field city robbery'_  
I think about it for a moment the wind, the rust on the railing and how close that bullet whizzed by face

Oh shit that wasn't a dream it was a memory  
You're just missing the fun I think to myself a classic thief time

 _Wow Max knows me well_

 _'Yes,yes I do_ ' he starts a small grin on the side of his face _'but you been having that dream for the last 3 days'_

I sit on the bench of the patio and watch Max eat but only for a second cause he does it kinda gross and some meat hangs off his face  
A thought comes to my head I frown some but not at Max, I realize I forgot something or more like someone

'Where's Pup Pup" I inquire looking around  
Max casually stops eating and looks at me a little bit meat chunk in his teeth, then tilts his head towards the side of the shack  
' _He was chasing a butterfly and accidently ate it'_ he replies, then tries to hide his laugh _'he's back there throwing it up_ '

 _Oh Pup pup you innocent little thing_ I think walking over to the side of the shack, and see the mini blue-nosed pitbull gaging up a vomit with orange and black wings  
I can't help but grin a little at his discomfort, I mean it was sad _and gross_ but cute in a funny way

I have a diverse range of emotions  
Pup pup licks some dirt to get the taste out of his mouth and notices me standing there, he wags his tail in violent but happy way and rushes over yapping ' _Thief Thief Thief Thief Thief'_  
Only people who i stole something from say my name that much I can't help but smile some at his hyperactiveness  
He reaches me and starts hopping on my legs giving tiny scratches to my pants,he can barely reach my knees  
' _Hi hi hi hi hi_ ' he yelps panting some  
Something you want to know about puppies, they are very repetitive  
"Hi little guy you want something to eat" I ask him while nuzzling his gray little head, he looks up with is bright blue little eyes, he has a white spot over the left eye and nods like what, 7 times with a nod

As the dogs are eating I head down to the gate,yup the gate that separates the battlefield and the... well whatever the hell is the area I live in  
Its was a cool and breezy night,

ah night the only time RED and BLU fight here at doublecross for some reason  
I get a little anxious to be there, I hear bullets and explosions left and right, it sounds dangerous it smells dangerous (gun powder and singed hair, #8 of smells of danger by the way) but it sounded exciting

"It sounds like I should be in there" I grunt, I was in there about 6 days ago, hired for the usual job but since then its seems like I haven't existed, I clench my fist and grit my teeth just thinking about  
I haven't stolen anything in 6 days,  
6 goddamn days,  
I'm the freaking Thief it's in my name I'm supposed to steal stuff  
Its fucking nature its part of the circle of life but now the circle is more like an incomplete triangle  
 _Uugg but right now I'm a Mercenary for hire too_

I'm not like these guys stuck into contracts and whatever, I used to just be an International Most wanted criminal mastermind heist expert and jewel Thief  
And that's not my ego talking that seriously is what they called me on the news,I just wanted Thief, my name, but they gotta get all dramatic with it but no one calls me that,I made it straight by graffiting the last bank I robbed with "Call me Thief or Else" but not with paint or ..blood, not that messed up I just lined up the knockout bodies of the guards  
Anyway back then I stole what I wanted when I wanted,  
oh and it was good, so freaking good  
So why in the hell am I bored out of my mind waiting to steal something

Note

So yay chapter 1... Of the prologue, first off sorry the oc and not the most interesting 1st chapter,but maybe after reading the second one (once I'm done with it) you might be willing to keep reading if not than yolo or whatever these kids be saying :P

If u have any questions or concerns just message me or review or whatever


End file.
